Sephiroth
The Character Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Height: 6'2 (1.91 cm ) Weight: 87 kg (191 lb) Species: Genetically Altered Human Affilation: '''Shinra Electric Company (1st Class SOLDIER, defected) Works for himself now '''Age: Unknown 'Powers and Abilities' Magic, expert swordsman, flight, superhuman strength, speed, reaction time, durability, stamina and agility, telekinesis, immortality (Type 2), regeneration (mid-low, even higher with spells, mid in Bizarro form, low-godly as of Advent Children), incorporeal (as of Advent Children), illusions and forcefield barriers, indomitable willpower, can mentally control beings infected with Jenova Cells Weaknesses: Arrogant, believes he is perfect, deadliest attack requires prep time and Materia to summon Lifting Strength: '''Superhuman+ (was capable of impaling the Midgar Zolom on a tree in a weaker Avatar form) '''Striking Strength: Class XJ+, likely Class Y+ when using Limit Breaks Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Sub-Relativistic+ combat speed, likely Relativistic combat speed when using Limit Breaks Durability: '''Multi-Continent Level+ '''Destructive Capacity: Multi-Continent Level+ (Stronger than Zack, who was able to defeat the continental Bahamut Fury), likely Moon Level+ when using Limit Breaks, Planet Level+ with Black Materia (Summoned a meteor large enough to destroy Gaia) | OMNIPOTENT Range: Extended melee range due to massive sword size, several hundred meters with blade beams, likely higher with magic spells Stamina: Infinite (Doesn't tire due to his alien physiology) FactPile Tier: Low Herald, Mid Herald with the Black Materia 'Equipment' Masamune (extremely long feet long katana) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Meteor: '''When utilizing the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet (requires extensive prep time to summon) '''Incredible willpower: Sephiroth possesses unsurpassed willpower in his world, so much that he was capable of blocking Holy and pulling himself out of the Lifestream. Energy blades: Sephiroth can throw energy beams from his Masamune sword which can easily slice through steel Octaslash: A series of 8 or so slashes dealt at high speeds, similar to the Omnislash attack. Telekinesis: Can hold opponents in place or throw things at them Teleportation: Can teleport across distances with ease Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy's HP to 1 point and MP to 0. Although due to the presence of gameplay mechanics this is hard to guage and thus usually ignored Pale Horse: Capable of turning the opponent into stone Supernova: Illusionary tactic that makes the sun explode and deal 75% of damage (gameplay mechanic and the supernova is simply theatrics since everything reverts to normal after being used as well as the reason why Gaia hasn't been vapourised yet after being used a lot) Illusions: Can create illusions on a town+ level scale with being able to create an illusion of Niblehiem burning and created an illusion of Tifa Materia Spells: Can utilize all materia spells due to his time spent in the lifestream 'FP Victories' Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do' Urden Profile Ebenezar McCoy (Dresden Files) - Ebenezar McCoy Profile Gotrek (Warhammer Fantasy) - Gotrek Profile Grey Fox (Metal Gear) - Gray Fox Profile Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile Illidan and Arthas (Warcraft) - Illidan Profile, Arthas Profile (was allied with Cloud) Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (Both were not allowed magic, now that wouldn´t changed the outcome anyways) Lord Aizen (Bleach) - Lord Aizen Profile Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) - Skulduggery Pleasant Profile Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile 'FP Defeats' Ghost Rider (Marvel) - Ghost Rider Profile Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) - Kefka Profile (This was God Kefka, who would lose anyway if Sephiroth had the Black Materia) Nightbringer (Warhammer 40K) - Nightbringer Profile Superman (DC Comics) - Superman Profile Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo!) (Will only lose to Light Hawk Wing Tenchi) 'Inconclusive Matches' Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Vergil (Devil May Cry) 'Respect Thread(s)' Other: It should be noted that some pilers disagree with Sephiroth's speed, namely ZomB and OberHerr Category:Character Profiles Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:FP Award Winners Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fighters